


Sick Day

by Paradoxpages



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxpages/pseuds/Paradoxpages
Summary: Elain thinks the day is ruined when her cold makes her have to stay home from a family outing. Little does she know...





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on what pairings from ACOTAR you’d like to see me make fics about or any prompts you’d like me to do.

Elain was having the worst day ever. She spilled tea all over her botany notes, her cat tore up her favorite sundress, and now she had lost her voice due to the cold that’d been getting worse all week. Elain had hoped she’d be better by today so she could go out with her sister and her sister’s friends on a boat ride on her brother in laws fancy ass boat. That was completely out of the question though. She was already feeling ten times worse than she did when she woke up. It really disappointed her though that she wouldn’t be able to see Az, Feyre’s brother in law. Ever since Feyre had even started dating Rhysand his whole family had been constantly around. Elain never minded, they were such amazing people, especially Az.

To be honest, she’d had the biggest crush on Azriel from the moment Feyre had introduced him to her. He was at least a whole head taller than her, had the most beautiful hazel eyes, and his skin was like golden caramel. Not that she’d ever tell him what she thought of him. No, he was so pulled away from everyone that it was almost impossible to hope that he felt the same way. It wasn’t like he wasn’t kind to Elain, actually she was probably the one he favored over anyone else in their circle, but she doubted it was anything more than a strong friendship on his end. Elain pulled herself from her moping to send a quick text to Feyre that she was sick and wouldn’t be able to make it.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling Elain pulled herself off the couch to take a shower. The bathroom was only a few feet from the couch as her apartment was pretty small. She was out of her pjs and into the nice and steaming shower in just a few minutes and she automatically felt much better. The steam was clearing up her sinuses and soothing her aching muscles. She was in there for a good amount of time when her peace was disturbed by knocking at the door. 

Elain wanted to call that she’d be right there but she couldn’t make any sound as her voice still refused to come back. As fast as could she shut off the shower and wrapped herself in her flowery robe before making her way from the nice warm bathroom into the freezing living room. Who the heck was interrupting her nice shower. She was probably gonna get even more sick because she was still soaking wet. The person on the other side of the door was mid knock when she finally opened it. She was surprised to see Azriel at her door with a few grocery bags. 

 

Azriel was a little shocked when Elain opened her door looking like a drowned kitten. She must have been in the middle of taking a shower when he knocked because her hair was still drenched. A little feeling of joy filled him when her face lit up at the sight of him. 

“Feyre told me you were sick and couldn’t make it… I decided to keep you company.” Azriel explained holding the bag of groceries up for her to see. 

Elain’s face broke out into the biggest smile and she opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She sort of tapped at her throat and motioned that she couldn’t speak. But she stepped aside and opened the door for him to enter. 

“So I guess you lost your voice,” Az chuckled as Elain nodded.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Elain realized she was still in her robe and creating a puddle on her carpet. She held up a finger indicating she’d be a moment and quickly hurried to her bedroom to get decent. A few minutes later her body was dried and wrapped up in her favorite pink fleece pajama pants, fuzzy socks, and a hoodie she’d stolen from Feyre. Her hair was still wrapped up in a towel though to keep it from soaking through her clothes and keeping her cold, but she knew Az wouldn’t care how she looked. She still couldn’t believe he’d dropped out of the boat trip to spend time with her.

When she finally made her way from her bedroom she found Az unpacking the grocery bags he’d brought in on the kitchen counter. He seemed to have heard her come in because he looked up from what he was doing and gave her a big grin. Not something that the family saw often from him. It wasn’t that he was depressed or anything of the sort; he just kept a lot of his emotions to himself so it was nice when he decided to show some of them to Elain. It made her feel special. 

“I brought you a few cups of tomato soup and a grilled cheese from the diner around the corner. And I got you some medicine, tissues, cough drops, and anything else I could find in the medicine section of the grocery store,” Az pointed out all the goodies he’d brought that he’d strewn across the counter.

Elain was elated to say the least. She’d had already resigned herself to thinking all she’d have today would be tea and toast because she was feeling too I’ll go drive herself to the store to fill her empty kitchen. She couldn’t speak to thank Az so she got on her tiptoes and did a little hop to reach up and plant a peck on his cheek. 

Azriel was glad Elain turned to the tomato soup right after kissing his cheek because it took him a second to compose himself and control the blush that was creeping across his face. He’d never told her, or anyone as a matter of fact, but he’d always had a massive crush on Elain. He’d taken one look into her big brown eyes and he was a goner. Even now in her pjs and her hair up in a towel she was beautiful. And now he needed to tell her. He’d planned on telling her on the boat today but then Feyre told the group that Elain wouldn’t be coming because she wasn’t feeling well and he almost about flipped his shit. The one time he’d finally been man enough to plan to express to Elain how much he cared for her and his plans were ruined. But now looking at her big smile as she gobbled down the food he’d brought her he realized it was a perfect time. 

“Elain?”

Elain looked up to where Az was watching her leaning on the counter and tilted her head as to say “yes?”. She could tell he was nervous and was intrigued as to know why. 

“Well I know you can’t really speak right now and can’t respond, but I’ve been keeping this inside me since I met you. I just really want to tell you that I really care for you. As more than a friend.” 

Az’s words hung in the air for a moment. Elain didn’t know how to respond. The man who she’d been fawning over for the past year and a half had just told her he felt the same way. She wanted to tell him she felt the same way so badly she forgot about her throat. 

“I…” All that came out was a sound that reminded her of a garbage disposal in a sink and she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Az automatically started laughing. Not in a mean way, he just thought she was the most adorable human being ever. 

“You still can’t speak darling. And it’s fine. You don’t have to say anything. I just thought you should at least know how I feel.”

Elain got a bright idea and scrambled to find the pen and note pad she kept on her kitchen counter. When she found it she wrote down what she should have told him ages ago. 

I care about you too Az. As more than a friend. 

When she handed him the note pad she watched as the biggest smile she’d ever seen spread across his face. In a blink of an eye he swooped her up in his arms with the full intention of giving her a kiss. But the towel that had once been wrapped in her hair fell off her head and onto his face catching him off guard. Elain would be giggling her head off if she could make a sound but she settled for smiling at him from where she was perched in his arms and he regained composure. She knew from the moment on that she would enjoy every moment she had with this man.


End file.
